


The Coat

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst, Breathplay, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dressing Room Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Blackmail?, Reader is a manager, SKz Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, dominant Seungmin, reader has a big mouth, stray kids x reader, use of clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: You’d heard that trying to organise the members of Stray Kids during shoots was like herding cats. Little did you know, that wasn’t all it was.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Always maintained Seungmin was a little shit. Feedback appreciated through AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You’d always loved watching Seungmin at work.

Despite his seemingly introverted personality, he never failed to outshine every other person on set when he needed to. He was charming, forthright, and _so_ handsome it made your teeth hurt.

You watched in adoration from the side of the set, feeling a pang of satisfaction in the way he walked effortlessly back and forth, gazing into the camera and giving that brazen smile every now and then that just made your knees weak. He seemed so at ease with himself, exuding confidence, not even so much as flinching when the harsh flash of the camera threatened to blind him.

In truth, you’d heard from others in the business that he had a tendency to be a bit of a diva, but looking at him now, you just couldn’t believe that was true. He just didn’t seem the type. Not that you were about to correct your colleagues on their misunderstanding. You’d just admire him from afar, maintaining your interest in him as one of strictly business to anyone who asked.

The long, beige trench coat he wore hung almost to his knees, sweeping around him as he moved. You loved the style of it, and were almost tempted to get one for yourself. You’d always had a thing for big, oversized coats. But you couldn’t help but feel like it was almost _too_ big for him, especially with the way the sleeves almost covered his hands entirely. But either way, he was making it work, just like he always did. Because he was a professional. You made a mental note to speak to the stylists about that later.

“And that’s it for now! Good job Seungmin!” The Director shouted across the room, sparking a surge of life around the set as members of staff and other people rushed around to set up for the next shoot.

You glanced down at the clipboard in your hands that detailed the schedule for the day, searching for the next name. Changbin. Speaking of divas… this was going to be fun.

Sweeping your hand through your hair, you made a move for the Green Room to collect the next idol. Dodging your way through interns and assistants, you made your way to the corridor and approached the door. Giving it a swift knock, you pushed it open and stepped inside.

The other members were sat around, doing various things to kill the time until it was their time to show off. Jisung was watching something on his phone, while Chan was glued to his laptop, as per usual. Hyunjin and Jeongin seemed to be sleeping, laid out flat on the mats you’d provided for their comfort. Felix and Minho were munching on the lunch boxes, quite happy in their own little world. The one person you couldn’t see, naturally had to be the one you actually needed.

“Chan?” You called, trying to get the leaders’ attention.

He looked up at you, sliding his headphones down to his neck. You held your hands up in questioning, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Where’s Changbin?”

“Oh, back room. He was changing.” Chan smiled, turning his attention back to his screen.

You grumbled under your breath, suppressing the urge to curse him out as you headed for the changing room at the back. You knocked on the door, pressing your ear against it as you waited for a response.

Nothing.

You knocked again, conscious that time was ticking and that you were on a tight schedule.

“Changbin? You in there?” You called, resting your hand on the door knob.

Still no answer.

“I’m coming in…” You warned, turning the knob of the door and pushing it open.

Peeking your head around, you were surprised to see no one inside. The heavy, white curtain in front of you was closed over the changing area, but you definitely couldn’t hear the sounds of anyone actually changing. There was no one here.

“That _fucking_ Changbin! I’ll kill the little goblin when I find him.” You whined, stamping your foot indignantly.

“Well, that’s not a very nice way to talk about your clients…”

A voice from behind the curtain made your heart sink, and you immediately froze in place.

Rippling aside, the curtain was pulled back to reveal a very smug looking Seungmin, still dressed in his gear from the shoot.

“H- how did you get here?” You stammered, finding it impossible that he could have passed you on your way here. You’d have noticed that.

“There’s a back door. Changbin- uh, sorry. The _goblin_ left through it as I was coming back…? Did you need him?” He scoffed, looking you up and down.

“N- no…” You sighed, resigning yourself to having to grovel to him to keep quiet about your little outburst. “I just had to tell him he was next… but looks like he knew, I guess…”

“Yeah. He knew.” Seungmin smirked.

You smiled at him nervously, taking a step closer in an attempt to appeal to him.

“Hey, uh… about what you just heard?” You laughed awkwardly.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at you.

“You mean the way you just cursed out my friend?”

Your jaw tensed at his words… was it you or did he seem to be enjoying this?

“Yeah… that. Uh, could we just keep that to ourselves?”

He pursed his lips, as if thinking about something.

“Well… I could be convinced to keep my mouth shut. If you give me something in return…” He stated matter-of-factly.

You looked at him in disbelief, wondering what he could possibly want or need from you.

“Sure, whatever. What do you need? Cash? That outfit? Because you can keep the outfit-”

“I want you to get on your knees and suck me off.”

Your jaw hung open in sheer shock as his words washed over you. Was this guy… for real? No, there was no way. You must have heard him wrong.

“Uh…” You laughed, “I’m sorry… I think I’m going nuts. It’s been a long day. Can you run that by me again?”

Seungmin stalked a step closer to you, and you quickly noticed that his trousers were already undone. You swallowed as he gently took your hand in his, pulling you into the changing area with him.

“Wh- what are you-”

“I think you heard me just fine.” He purred, backing you up against the wall of the changing room as he swept the curtain closed behind you. Your breath hitched in your throat as he leaned into your ear, his lips just grazing against your ear lobe.

“Get on your knees. Now.”

You weren’t sure if it was the sheer commanding tone to his voice, or the way the atmosphere between you had changed the second he’d whipped that curtain closed, but something about the way he was acting made you lose all sense of self control. And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t find him painfully attractive…

“B- but I…”

“Don’t make me repeat myself. I have a low tolerance for that.”

Maybe he was a diva after all?

You gave up your protests, and as if being held in a trance, you sunk to your knees at his beckoning. You watched as Seungmin freed his cock from his boxers, pumping himself slowly in front of your face to coax out his erection, despite the fact he was pretty much already there.

“Open your mouth.” He growled, holding his length by the base as you let your jaw hang slack.

He eased himself inside you, groaning from his throat as you willingly wrapped your lips around him. Taking your time, you bobbed your head down his length and hollowed your cheeks as you took him in, allowing him to tentatively touch the back of your throat before you had to gasp for breath.

The heat between your legs got worse as you continued. You could feel yourself becoming wetter with every small groan that escaped him, the sound being almost like music to your ears. Before you knew it, you were humming in content as you pumped the parts of him that your mouth couldn’t reach, your eager tongue swirling around his now throbbing cock, collecting every last drop of the pre-cum that escaped him.

“ _Fuck_ …” He moaned, lacing his fingers into your hair as you worked him. “That pretty little mouth knows just what to do, hm?”

You hummed in response, squeezing your thighs together as the pulsating in your core quickened with every delicious suck.

“Stand up, slut.” He commanded, not giving you a chance to breathe before he was flush against you, his hands clawing at your clothes. The buttons on your blouse popped off one by one as he deftly ripped it open, exposing your braless chest to him. He spun you around by the shoulders, unzipping your skirt and frantically pulling it down over your hips.

Your cheeks flushed at the sheer speed of the whole thing. You didn’t have time to process what was happening before he shrugged off the trench coat and whipped off his own clothes. Your eyes trailed over him, taking in every last inch of his sculpted form, and you salivated at the sight. He really was a fucking pleasure to look at.

Noticing your blatant expression, Seungmin wrapped his hand around your throat, pinning you to the wall once again.

“Like what you see?” He purred, applying pressure to your neck as his other hand snaked over your curves, disappearing between your thighs.

“Yes…” You whimpered, arching your back as he slipped his long, beautiful fingers through your sopping heat. Using one finger, he collected your juices, admiring the way it glistened on his skin before he dragged it tantalisingly across his own lips.

“You’re already fucking gushing for me and I haven’t even touched you yet…” He growled, his eyes blackening as you reached down and wrapped your hand around his solid length. You pumped him firmly, winding him up as you pushed him further into a lust filled daze.

“Ugh… _fuck_ … I saw the way you were eye fucking me on set… You’ve wanted this all along, haven’t you, slut?” He whispered, his jaw tensing as you continued to work him.

“Why don’t you make good on it then?” You coaxed, biting your lip as you looked at him with glassy eyes. “Fuck me right here…”

His cock twitched in your hand at his words, and a sly smirk crept across his face. Seemed you needed no more convincing.

Turning away from you for the briefest of moments, he reached down to the trench coat, picking it up with one hand and draping it around your shoulders.

You looked at him with a confused expression as he forced your arms into the coat, admiring the way it fell around your naked body. The rough material on your bare skin made you shiver, and you quickly realised how small it made you feel. You were right when you’d thought it had been too big for him, because it simply drowned you. The sleeves enveloped your arms completely, robbing you of the ability to touch him.

Seungmin bit his lip, winding his arms around your hips as he lifted you against the wall. You gasped in surprise, hooking your legs around him and throwing your arms around his neck.

“I’ll fuck you so raw, you’ll be leaving this room with a limp.”

A desperate moan escaped you as Seungmin lowered you onto his cock, filling you right to the hilt. His whole body tensed and stiffened as he felt your snug walls accept him, and he buried his head into your neck as he began to move.

You whined helplessly, the material of the coat making you burn up as he fucked you against the wall, snapping his hips intermittently, chasing his purely selfish desire to cum.

“Ah, S- Seungmin…” You whimpered, your hands clinging to his shoulders through the fabric of the coat.

“You’re s- so tight…” He growled, sinking his teeth into the flesh of your chest that had become exposed by the clothing falling open around you, granting him access to your freely bouncing breasts.

Explicit sounds of wetness and squelching filled the stuffy changing room, accompanied by your desperate whines and his quiet, throaty grunts. You felt your core tighten and the heat from your impending orgasm begin to build as his motions became sloppier, the two of you close to release.

“C- cum inside me…” You whispered, resting your head against the wall and squeezing your eyes shut as his grip on your body became lax.

“ _Shit_ …” He panted, his knees seeming to give way at the intensity of it all. Still holding you in his arms, he backed himself up against the opposite wall, sliding his back down it as he moved to the floor.

You quickly took over responsibility, resting on your knees as you lowered yourself back onto his wet erection, the coat surrounding you in warmth and security, fanning out over his legs as you began to ride him in this new position. Seungmin watched you with a deathly intensity, the ridges of his abs and muscles contracting and relaxing with every heavy breath of air he took. He wound his hands beneath the coat, caressing your bare, clammy skin as he supported your weight.

“I… I’m cumming- don’t stop…” You whimpered, your body beginning to tremble involuntarily as he rolled his hips into you, his length grazing you in just the right spot. The knot in your stomach expanded, intermittent waves of heat and pure pleasure ripping through you relentlessly. Your thighs burnt and you quivered around his cock, moaning far louder than you should have been.

“Good girl… so fucking needy…” He praised through gritted teeth, feeling his own orgasm flood him as you came undone above him. Your walls tightened, constricting him in wet, hot ecstasy and pushing him into his high as he released hard inside you.

Breathless and exhausted, you pushed yourself off him with shaky legs, not having even a smidgen of time to appreciate the amazing sex he’d just given you. You knew someone must be looking for you by now.

“So, d- does this mean… you won’t say anything?” You asked, scrambling to find your clothes.

Seungmin watched you nonchalantly, not making any effort to move as his body recovered from your activities.

“Not unless we make this a regular thing…” He smirked.

You whipped your head around, shooting him an ice cold glare as you retrieved your top and skirt. You held the top up to your face, quickly realising that you wouldn’t be able to wear it again seeing as Seungmin had all but destroyed it.

He chuckled under his breath at your blatantly disappointed expression, holding himself steady against the wall as he stood up.

“Just wear this,” he smiled, doing the buttons of the long coat up around your naked body and tying the sash tightly around your waist to keep it secure. “It looks good on you.”

You laughed in disbelief, shaking your head at him as he flashed you a sly wink.

Looked like you wouldn’t need to buy yourself one, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
